


A Short Poem by Me

by junniperrose



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniperrose/pseuds/junniperrose
Summary: ~girls~
Kudos: 1





	A Short Poem by Me

My darling sweet, peony of pink,  
Her rarity graceful, as it be.  
And now I remember, and now I think,  
My rosy girl, how smitten you make me.

A voice so delicate and sweet to hear,  
Hair the colour of October hazel.  
Her lips are raspberry, pearly her tears,  
The beauty and song of heaven’s angel.

We will sit underneath the big elm tree;  
Look to the gossamer in the prairie.  
I’ll adore her gaze, head upon my knee.  
Her trobairitz, a golden canary.

And now I remember, and now I think;  
My darling sweet, peony of pink.


End file.
